


Don't Wake The Baby

by daddybarnes1



Series: WinterDadSpiderBaby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, De-Aged Peter, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1
Summary: Bucky had one job while the Avengers were on their mission;keep the kid fed and alive.Technically, he had succeeded in that.It was just unfortunate that the kid was now significantly shorter, and younger, than he was when they left.***An entirely self indulgent dad!bucky fic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Series: WinterDadSpiderBaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927627
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Don't Wake The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War? We don't know her!
> 
> Tony and Steve came to a mutual agreement, and all bridges have been mended. The Avengers (most of them) are back living at the compound, along with a freshly un-brainwashed Bucky. He and Tony did a 'lets forgive each other' thing, but they aren't best friends yet.  
> Tony also told the others about Peter's identity.
> 
> With that out of the way, lets do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slow (like, so slow they border on non-existent. just when you think i've given up BAM! new update)

In Bucky's own defence, Tony had said that Parker was allowed into the labs without adult supervision - so long as he had completed all his homework and went to bed for eleven. They had been doing so well for the past two weeks, not a single issue, so imagine Bucky's surprise when the AI in the ceiling informed him that the boy was in distress and required assistance.

"What happened?" Bucky asked, heading down in the elevator.

" **Mr Parker was attempting to recreate my predecessors interface, as a birthday gift for Boss.** " FRIDAY explained, letting him out on the lab floor. " **But his calculations were off and something went wrong with his machine**."

"Is he alright?" Bucky frowned, punching in the lab override code he had been given.

FRIDAY didn't respond for a second.  
" **Perhaps you should see for yourself**."

"Thanks, cause that wasn't entirely suspicious." Bucky muttered, pushing open the door. 

Carnage. That's the only way he could describe the state of the lab. Something had clearly exploded in the centre of the room, sending everything in its vicinity flying outwards. There was a small fire burning in the corner that DUM-E was attempting to put out with a fire extinguisher, Butterfingers had been knocked over and was beeping furiously for help, U was roaming in panicked circles with no clear direction in mind, and the now broken lights were dangling precariously from the ceiling while sparking in a way that didn't put Bucky's mind at ease.

And there was no sign of the Parker.

"Parker?" Bucky shouted, looking around for him. When he didn't get an answer, he raised his voice. "Peter?!"

Then he heard it, a tiny sniffle from the far corner of the room. He almost sprinted over, kneeling down in front of what looked like just a pile of clothes. A _moving_ pile of clothes.

"Peter?" Bucky asked, softer this time.

A little head popped out of the pile, big brown eyes filled with tears.  
"Bubby?"

That's a child.

There was a child in the destroyed, extremely dangerous, lab. One that Bucky almost recognised, one that looked a _hell of a lot_ like Peter Parker. The child stood up on wobbly legs, swimming in one of Peter's signature science pun t-shirts (RIP Boiling Water, you will be mist), and held its arms out to him.

"Bubby." The child said again.

Oh right, he was 'Bubby'.

Bucky caught the kid as he tripped over the hem of his shirt, his arms automatically cradling the boy in the crook of his neck and gently rocking him.

"F-FRIDAY, what the fuck?" Bucky stuttered, panic settling in his chest like an anvil.

" **It appears that Mr Parker has accidentally de-aged himself**."

Bucky aimed a glare at one of FRIDAY's security cameras. Funnily enough, he had kind of figured _that_ part.  
"Uh huh. And, uh, what am I supposed to do with him?" 

Peter lifted his tiny hands, taking hold of Bucky's shirt and clinging to him.

" **I would suggest feeding him, Mr Parker's metabolism is increased due to his powers**."

Bucky barely managed to contain a hysterical laugh.  
"Can I fix this? Can I get him back to normal?"

FRIDAY was silent for a moment, then replied in a dejected tone.  
" **I am unsure. Mr Parker's calculations were not intended for this purpose, his designs would need to be reverse engineered to see where they went wrong**."

"So, no." Bucky summed up, his eyes slipping closed in defeat.

" **Not without Boss**."

" _Awesome_."

Bucky looked down at the boy, who was already watching him with his thumb in his mouth, and grimaced.  
"You remember me, Peter?"

The boy nods, muttering the word 'bubby' again. If he weren't so panicked, Bucky may have found it adorable.

"You know where you are?" Bucky asked him, nodding his head at the - still smouldering - lab.

The little boy frowned for a second.  
"Mis'r 'tark wab?" He said, the answer sounding more like a question as he spoke around the thumb still in his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right buddy." Bucky smiled, his heart melting slightly as the boy gave him a toothy grin. "Do you remember everything about yourself, big you?"

He shook his head, little brown curls bouncing on his head.  
"Bwurry."

"It's blurry?" Bucky confirmed, frowning in concern.

FRIDAY decided to chime in again.  
" **The device could possibly have affected his ability to recall his memories in detail**."

Bucky let out a low groan, which little Peter found funny and started to giggle at the older man.  
"Again with the fantastic news, FRIDAY. You're on a roll today." He paused for a second, looking between Peter and the nearby half dismantled Iron Man suit. "Is there any way you can contact someone on the team to let them know what's going on?"

" **Unfortunately not. They are still on communications blackout, and will remain so for the next two weeks**."

Bucky really did groan that time, letting his head tip back as he screwed his eyes shut. Peter giggled again, reaching up to take hold of Bucky's hair.  
"Three for three on the bad news front, this a record for you?" 

Bucky lifted his head back up and watched as the kid played with the strands of his hair. His tongue was poked out of his mouth, eyes bright and curious. 

" **Might I again suggest feeding him? It has been three hours since his last snack, and per the 'Feed The Spider Demon' protocol I am required to lock him out of the lab until he eats again**."

Bucky gave an incredulous look at the nearest security camera.  
"FRI, he's a baby, I dont think him being in the lab for a while will be a problem." He sassed, holding the boy close as he moved towards the lab doors.

On his way, he righted Butterfingers who trilled happily and headed over to help DUM-E with the almost out fire. U was still circling, so Bucky nudged him in the direction of the other robots. He happily went, the three of them putting out the fire together.  
  
"Can you get someone up here to fix this mess? Don't let them touch Peter's device, whatever's left of it - we'll need all the pieces if we're gonna figure out what happened to him." Bucky asked FRIDAY.

" **Right away, Sergeant Barnes**." Friday confirmed.

The pair made it to the elevator, Pete watching with wide eyes as the button for Bucky's floor lit up.

After a moments hesitation, Bucky spoke again.  
"And - any chance you can order some baby stuff for him? I don't really know what he needs, but I can't keep him in this t-shirt."

" **Of course. I'll have someone deliver it to your floor urgently**."

As he stepped of the elevator, holding baby Pete against his chest, he sighed.  
"What the hell did you do, kid?"


End file.
